Examination Day
by ylilnoissap
Summary: "Her parents had tried to reassure her, but even they could not completely block out the possibility, the chance that she would be different, the first of her kind to emerge from her family in many years, as far as she knew."


Examination Day by passionlily (10/02/02)  
  
Mitsu Sora Mai brushed her pretty dark locks back from her face and   
bit her thumbnail anxiously. At fourteen, she was a very well-  
developed and beautiful girl, but the fear that echoed through her   
face masked this pulchritude.  
  
Yesterday had been a happy day. Her birthday, a party with music,   
presents, and the whole ninth-grade class. Of course, since   
Crystal Tokyo was still recovering from it's second ice-over, the   
ninth grade consisted of only twenty students, so having that   
many students over hadn't been much of a problem.  
  
Naturally, that little seed of anxiety had remained, but in the   
celebration she had been able to block it out. Now, it consumed   
her, silently growing as if a plant.  
  
Her parents had tried to reassure her, but even they could not   
completely block out the possibility, the chance that she would be   
different, the first of her kind to emerge from her family in many   
years, as far as she knew.  
  
They called her name.  
  
Not really her name, though. In all actuality, they called her   
number.  
  
"0274293," the voice boomed over the intercom, and Sora Mai stood.   
With a silent wave to her parents, she headed nervously towards the   
brass doors.  
  
Down the hallway, and through an archway, and she had reached the   
registration machine. With the finesse of a businesswoman, she   
typed in her identification number (0274293) and waited   
apprehensively for her room pass.  
  
There it was! Room 17. She paced to the room, then knocked   
quietly on the door.  
  
As it opened, she was lead to a table. Sitting on one side, she   
listened closely to the intercom voice echoing from the walls.  
  
"Subject 0274293 - please answer these questions truthfully. Do   
all activities to your best ability. Do you understand me?"  
  
She nodded, and the test began.  
  
"Please concentrate on the intercom."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Mitsu parents waited nervously. This waiting had been the same   
with the twins, and they...  
  
Mitsu Yuri turned her head. Tears squeezed out, silent tears for   
the two she had lost before. The two that poor Sora would never  
meet, had never know. They had taken the test too, and... oh,   
how she would die for a chance to see ill-fated Migoto and Izumi  
just one more time...  
  
Her thinking was interrupted by a blonde nurse, who handed the   
Mitsus' a slip of pure, snow white paper. Katsuo took it from her,   
and, slipping his arm around Yuri, flipped it over.  
  
It simply read: "Subject 0274293 has been detected with planetary   
traces. Termination has been scheduled immediately. Remains will   
be buried in the Roiyaru Cemetery for the fee of twenty dollars."  
  
Yuri sobbed uncontrollably, and Katsuo crumpled the paper in his   
strong hand. Luna, another daughter lost to Serenity's cause...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora Mai's body lay dormant on the examination table. Mercury   
tossed the used needle into the trash, and began pulling off her   
rubber gloves. Neo-Queen Serenity entered just as she turned on   
the faucet.  
  
"Luna, Serenity-sama... why must I do this?" she cried, rubbing her   
hands furiously underneath the scalding-hot liquid. Her eyes were   
red, and she was sniffling.  
  
"It *is* only temporary, Mercury. But until you can find a way to   
prevent these girls' senshi powers from emerging, it is necessary   
that we freeze them."  
  
Mercury scrubbed harder, trying to clean her hands of the sin she   
had just committed. "Oh, Serenity-sama... this is almost as bad   
as killing them. Did you see her parents faces? This is the third   
child they've lost to us. Three girls, Serenity! Do you know how   
that tears at someone?"  
  
Serenity rubbed her temples. "Mercury. These are our reserve   
senshi. Without them we could be helpless. Do not challenge my   
authority on this." She moved to leave, then turned. "It would   
not be wise of you to do so."  
  
Mercury simply stared pasted the queen at the Mitsu parents, both   
stumbling down the hall in a blind daze. She then turned to Sora   
Mai, who would so soon be shipped to the crypto-freeze room to   
live, possibly forever, in a state of icy silence with her sisters.  
  
"Sometimes, Serenity-sama, I think it would," she whispered   
quietly. "Sometimes, I really think it would be wise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All reviews/comments/flames are welcome - my email is   
LadyChibiChibi13@comcast.net  
  
Sailor Moon is copyright Takeuchi Naoko and Mixx Entertainment.  
  
The title "Examination Day" and some brief plot instances in this   
story are references from Henry Slesar's short story "Examination   
Day" in the '100 Hair-raising Little Horror Stories' collection.  
  
And in case you're wondering, I *may* do a little prequel piece  
about Migoto and Izumi some day. I'm not sure about it yet - if  
the inspiration hits, I'll wear it. ^-^;; 


End file.
